bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
10 Things Every Biomed Should Know How to Do
This list purposely does not include the fundamental stuff like ‘perform a safety test’ and ‘know human anatomy’. It instead focuses on things that relate to job success, but that may not be taught in technical schools. Operate a Computer – In this age of technology, computers are not only majolr components of the medical equipment which we support, but they are tools for the Biomed. An indepth knowledge of operating systems, hardware, common applications, security, networking and wireless communications is essential to anybody in Biomed. Tell a story that stays on subject – I am so tired of rambling, aimless narratives that zig and zag all over the place! Please, would people plan their stories like they would plan a trip in a car – identify where you want to go, and then do only what is necessary to get from here to there! And then stop when you reach your destination. Give clear directions or instructions over the phone – Practice makes perfect. Close your eyes and visualize what the person on the other end of the phone is seeing. Do not use hand gestures. Start by identifying a common reference point which you both can find. Remember to speak in little steps, checking for understanding after each indivisual instruction. This makes sure that you are both still together. Then use very specific words to tell them what to do. Speak in simple sentences – avoid compound or run-on sentences. Pay attention to people around you that seem to be good at giving directions or instructions. Give a Compliment – As Biomeds, we often operate in stressful situations. Everyone around us is in a hurry, and it is easy to run in, do your job, and sneak quietly out. Don’t ever miss an opportunity to tell others that they are doing a good job. Tell them that you appreciate them and their efforts. Amazingly, compliments tend to reflect positively on the giver as well as the receiver. Give, give, give. Take useful notes – No matter how good you think your memory is, you’ll forget some of the details of a meeting or conversation. Take notes. Practice taking useful notes. If in a meeting with another person, ask if you can take notes. They’ll always say ‘yes’. It will raise you up in their opinion. It demonstrates that you think what they have to say is important and that you want to remember it accurately. Listen carefully to others – Stay in the moment. (This is my biggest problem.) If you drift off into your own world, you’ll miss part of what is being said. Often, an important point will be overlooked or misinterpreted. Create a simple budget – The world runs on money. Every task, job, or project has financial implications. The ability to create quick projections of expected costs is critical in discussing options and plans with others. Remember Names – The most pleasing word for people to hear is their own name. It is a major advantage in dealing with other. It impresses them, and makes you special in their eyes. Deliver Bad News – A fact of life is that there is good and bad news. As Biomeds, we much often deliver bad news – not bad as in “You are going to die”, but bad like “I cannot have this repaired by tomorrow.” Bad news should be delivered straight up and direct, but followed by an option or two to solve the listener’s problem. If you always come prepared with solutions, the bad news is never as bad. Use Google Effectively – The world is at your fingertips like never before. A skill worth developing is the effective use of Google. It delivers any and all information on the Internet to you in a simple, easy to use format. “Google” is now a verb in the English language (and many other languages, too.) Google any of the words in this article to find out more. You’ll be surprised at what you find. Category:Medical Equipment Management